


|| "Life And Love" || A Ninjago Fanfiction

by rubiii_kyo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiii_kyo/pseuds/rubiii_kyo
Summary: The Ninja from season 1 time travel a year in the future to season 4, after Lloyd banishes Garmadon to the Cursed realm.(Btw this is more of brotherly love than actual love so if it's Lloyd x Kai or Cole x Jay, don't actually think it's you know, actual love.)





	|| "Life And Love" || A Ninjago Fanfiction

"Augh..." Lloyd woke up feeling pain, he fell when he opened the serpentine tomb then suddenly arrived here. And it isn't snowing... It's sunny..? He swore he just saw it snowing a few minutes ago.

Then he saw 4 figures passed out, they were the ninja!  
The red, blue, black and white ninja have followed him.  
Or... At least that's what he thought.

"Augh... Where are we..?" Jay says confused, the last thing he remembered doing was playing video games with the guys. Then the game suddenly got electricuted and sucked them in.

"Agh, it's that brat again!" Kai says as he points at Lloyd.

"It's you guys again!" Lloyd says as he points at the ninja.

"Where are we? And why is he here?!" Jay shouts, panicking.

"Guys! Stop panicking, we gotta figure out a way to get back." Cole says.

"Cole is right, panicking is not the solution." Zane says.

"So, where are we?" Kai says, they were in the Corridor of Elders, the place where Lloyd banished Garmadon to the cursed realm.

"I sense that we are at the Corridor of Elders, but I don't remember it looking like this." Zane says.

"Weird..." Cole says.

They then hear faint crying in the distance, then they went to check it out.  
They see a blonde boy crying near the monument wearing a Green ninja GI.

"Is that the Green Ninja?" Kai whispers.

"Yeah, I think so." Jay whispers, "but I didn't expect him to be this... Pathetic?"

"Why is he crying?" Cole whispers.

"Ahem." Lloyd says.

"Oh, didn't see you there, kid." Cole says.

"I hate you ninja..." Lloyd mumbles.

"But, why is there a Green Ninja now? I didn't see him before." Kai says, with a hint of jealousy.

"Hm, I dunno," Jay says, "Should we talk to him?"

"Sure." Cole says, as they walk up to the boy crying. (except for Lloyd, he wants nothing to do with it :P)

"Hey, are you okay?" Cole says.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay says.

"Why are you crying?" Kai says.

"Why are you so depressed?" Zane says.

"G-Guys?" The boy says confused.

"Huh?" They all say.

"W-Why are you here? I told you not to come... I want to be alone right now..." The boy says.

"You know us..?" They all say.

"Of course I do---" The boy says, he then turns around. "Um, Why are you guys wearing your old GI's?" 

"What do you mean old GI's? We just got these!" Jay says.

"N-No! Your got those months ago when I still wasn't in the team!" The boy says.

"This doesn't make sense!" Kai says, "How do you know us?!"

"What is your name?" Zane asks calmly.

"My name is Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon. Why? You already know my name... Right..?" Lloyd says.

"IT'S HIM!" They all shout in shock.

"What...?" Lloyd says confused.

"How did the brat become the GREEN NINJA?! His father is Lord Garmado--!" Kai says.

"Um... Kai, I think your overreacting. He's right there." Jay says.

Lloyd starts to sob.

"Kai... Why would you say that...? I just lost him yesterday..." Lloyd says.

"Really?" Kai says.

"Sorry, we didn't know. But I don't think your talking to the ninja you know now, we are from the past." Zane says.

"We are?" They say.

"Y-You are?" Lloyd says, "So that's why Zane isn't titanium yet, And why your GI's are different."

"But what do we do?! We can't let the our Lloyd see you too!" Jay panicks.

"My past me is here too?" Lloyd says.

"Yeah, and that's the problem! We can't let your past self see you!" Jay says, shouting in panick.

"I wouldn't think it would make a pretty big dea---" Lloyd says.

"Jay is right, we can't let our Lloyd see you, it may affect the future." Zane says.

"But, you now know I'm the green ninja..." Lloyd says.

"..." Everyone stays silent.

"WE JUST MADE A VERY BIG CHANGE IN THE FUTURE." Jay exclaims.

"What do we do?!" Cole says.

"Hey, what's taking you so lo--" past Lloyd says and was about to come here.

"STOP!" Everyone (except for future/present Lloyd) shouts.

"Ookay..?" Past Lloyd says as he leaves.

"But, he will eventually see me anyways so what really is the point of hiding me?" Present Lloyd says.

"True." Kai says, "But we need a way to make it so that we forget what happens."

"Hey, maybe Sensei can help! He knows everything!" Jay says.

"Hey future Lloyd, can you show us to Sensei?" Kai asks.

"Sure." Present Lloyd says.

"But do you mind wearing your mask, so past Lloyd won't know who you are?" Cole says.

"Uh, sure." Present Lloyd says.

"By the way, how far are we in the future?" Kai asks.

"A year." Present Lloyd says.

"Wait, If it's been a year then why have you aged like 4 years?" (Present/Future Lloyd is 14 btw :D) Jay asks, confused.

"Well, there was an incident with tomorrow's tea." Present Lloyd says.

"Oh, okay," Jay says.

"Okay, let's go." Present Lloyd says.

______

"Who's that, and what took you so long?" Past Lloyd says, annoyed.

"Well, he's a temporary uh--- leader of our team." Cole says.

"WHA--!" Kai tries to argue.

"SHHHH!" Jay says.

"Okay..?" Past Lloyd says, suspiciously.

"Okay, let's go." Present Lloyd says.

"Where are we going?" Past Lloyd asks.

"We're going to see Sensei." Kai says.

"Okay..." Past Lloyd says.

______  
"Hey Kai." Present Lloyd says.

"Lloyd! You feeling any better?" Present Kai says.

"Yeah..." Present Lloyd says, "I brought some people with me..."

"Who---" Present Kai says, then his eyes widen in shock.

"Is that...?" Present Kai says in shock.

"Isn't that---!" Present Jay says in shock.

[A/N Oh mai oppai I messed up here **facepalms** It's fine, I fixed it anyway.] 

"That's---" Present Cole says.

"---Us." Present Zane says.

"WHAT ARE OUR PAST SELVES DOING HERE?! HOW DID THEY GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE???" Present Jay says. 

"Hm, I never really asked." Present Lloyd says. 

"Past selves...?" Past Lloyd says, confused, then points at Present Lloyd, "Then who's he?"

"What do you mean?" Past Cole says.

"If all of these people are present version of the ninja, then who's present version is he? He wasn't here before..." Past Lloyd asks.

"O-Oh! I'm just a new member, that's all!" Present Lloyd says.

"Oh, okay." Past Lloyd says as he starts to get suspicious, he noticed that he had a lot of facial similarities with him, which confused him very much. A lot of questions were running in Lloyd, is he his brother? A cousin? He was very confused and suspicious. Past Lloyd knew he was hiding something.

Then suddenly Past Kai drags Past Lloyd in a empty room.

"Hey! Why did you take me--!" Past Lloyd says.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't trust you, one bit." Past Kai says.

"Why do you have to tell me this, you just want to take your anger on me, right?" Past Lloyd says.

"Well, I don't want you to do anything bad here, 'cause your trouble." Past Kai says.

"Why do you need to tell me this?!" Past Lloyd says.

"Because everything happening right now is YOUR FAULT!" Past Kai says.

The Present Kai overhears the conversation.

"It would be best if you could just DISAPPEAR!" Past Kai says, "You're just a troublesome, useless brat! No wonder Lord Garmadon is your father, you're just LIKE HIM--!"

"I DON'T CARE! STOP IT!" Past Lloyd says, "Just stop.."

"Well, do everyone a favor and just leave this world!" Past Kai says, enraged. And he shoves Lloyd very hard.

"I hate you, I HATE YOU ALL!" Past Lloyd says as he runs away to the nearest bathroom to lock himself in.

"I really hate that brat." Past Kai says.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Present Kai shouts, enraged.

"What do you mean?! I did the world a favor!" Past Kai protests.

"Y-You hurt Lloyd!" Present Kai shouts.

"So?! He's the son of our enemy! He doesn't even have feelings!" Past Kai protests.

"He's a human too! D-Don't you CARE?!" Present Kai shouts, enraged, "He's family! We're supposed to protect him! Not hurt him even more!"

"Well I should have been the Green Ninja! Not that Brat!"

"Why are you so selfish?!" Present Kai shouts.

"I'm you, remember! I know you wanted to be the green ninja once! And you can be the green ninja if we get rid of him! Togethe---!" Past Kai tries to convince Present Kai.

"NO! I AM NOT FIGHTING AGAINST LLOYD! HE'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME! And if you don't understand how I feel then you must be a heartless creature!" Present Kai says.

"You've become so soft! You know every bad thing wouldn't happen if that brat was never born!" Past Kai says.

"SHUT UP!" Present Kai says, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ME! Lloyd has been suffering enough already! He was abandoned by his father, kicked out from his school AKA his only home! and wandered around the streets without any food or money! Why do you think he stole?!"

"I---...." Past Kai stays silent.

"Oh, and there's more! One that happened just yesterday! He banished his own father to the cursed realm! Imagine how that feels!" Present Kai says.

"He-- He deserves it." Past Kai says.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! Y-YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FEELINGS!" Present Kai says as he punches and shoves Past Kai, then Present Kai and runs away to go to Past Lloyd.

____

"This world is so unfair! Why is it me?! Why is it always me?!" Lloyd shouts alone in the bathroom, "I wish I could just disappear!"

"Lloyd? Open the door please." Present Kai knocks.

"NO! YOU ONLY WANT TO--" Past Lloyd exclaims.

"It's me, Future Kai." Present Kai says.

"Oh-- Okay." Past Lloyd says as he opens the door.

"Were you crying?" Present Kai asks.

"N-No. I wasn't." Past Lloyd says as he wipes his tears.

"C'mon Lloyd, you can't hide those tears from me. don't worry I won't judge you." Present Kai says.

"Why do you care so much about me? The Kai from my time wants me dead... While you... Nevermind, as Kai says it would be better if I could just disappear." Past Lloyd says.

"No! I care about you Lloyd! Everyone does!" Present Kai says.

"No... You're just saying that to make me let my guard down and trust you... I will get backstabbed again. It would be better if you didn't even realize I was here right now. Just forget about me." Past Lloyd says, crying.

"Lloyd... No one deserves to be forgotten, no one deserves to fade away. No one should come and go and have no one know he was ever even here..." Present Kai says, "You don't deserve anything you've been treated as, you deserve more. And I just want you to be happy, Lloyd.. I want you to be yourself, you don't have to hide anymore... No one deserves to disappear."

"You can tell me what you're feeling right now. You can trust me, kid. We're family, ya'know." Present Kai says, then Lloyd hugs Kai.

"I don't wanna tell you anything, I just want you to stay here with me... And... Don't leave, okay?"

"Ah, afraid I might go away, huh. Okayyy." Present Kai says.

"T-That's Not What I Meant!" Past Lloyd disapproves.

"Haha, riightt." Present Kai says. "Just so you know, you're not alone anymore, Lloyd. You have us."

"Thank you, Kai. For everything." Past Lloyd says, thankful.

Then there was Past Kai, watching in the distance. Wondering, how does one love a monster?

Like him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad ;-; btw I don't own ninjago :))  
> (If I did, I would make a 100+ seasons :D)


End file.
